


The Start of the Adventures

by trujellyfish



Series: Speleological Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trujellyfish/pseuds/trujellyfish
Summary: A prologue to my series Speleological Adventures.





	The Start of the Adventures

It's been a few days since you last took your meds. It's also been a few days since you’ve had a proper day off, with nothing to do. Wake up, go to work, smile and greet everyone, go home, go to sleep. Wake up, go to work… Over and over again, day after endless day. Crying got added in to the routine a while ago. Cry after waking up, cry again before going to bed. You don't think you've ever been so dehydrated. Sometimes you text your parents, knowing they miss you since you moved (ran) away. You lie to them, telling them you've been getting better. That you might even visit soon. Part of you thought that maybe if you could convince your parents, you could convince yourself.

It doesn't seem like anyone's convinced though.

It's all really starting to wear you down. You barely even seem conscious as you clock out and leave work, wrapping your coat around you and sticking your earbuds in as you go. The cool, crisp air of winter has been blowing in, and you almost regret not wearing a scarf.

You stand at the bus stop for a few minutes, staring up at the mountain that looms over your small city. It's always made you feel small, but at peace. Mt. Ebott may look down on you, but it almost feels benevolent. Like if things got bad enough, it would wake up, just to keep you safe. You're so tired and still dissociating pretty hard, you barely realize that you've started walking towards the mountain.

The closer you get, the more at peace you feel. Your last job brought you up the mountain a few times, you know your way around it okay. You also know the reason most people climb it. Maybe that's why you don't hesitate with your steps as you step on the rocky path.

You didn't plan this, but you know exactly what you're here to do.

The trees are mostly dead and bare, but the ground is covered with fall leaves. They crunch and crinkle happily beneath your boots. You can hear a distant waterfall streaming down the mountain, birds chirping, and squirrels chattering.

Mt. Ebott is beautiful.

Your pace slows as you notice how open the ground in front of you is.

You approach the sinkhole gently, wondering how many things fall down there.

How many people.

You're right at the edge and you're still barely thinking. Any thoughts that roll through feel muddy and heavy.

_Am I going to regret this?_

_Who's left to care?_

Any thoughts that used to console you now feel empty.

And you really don't want to go to work tomorrow. You take just one more step forward…

And you fall.

**Author's Note:**

> yea... i like the flow of it so i wanted to post it. its not super relevant to the rest of the series, this was an indulgent piece i wrote when i was literally living that life over holidays. so, just a prologue to Speleological Adventures


End file.
